Fashion and Sadness
by I'm kinda drunk
Summary: Just random Jaina/Kael'thas humor


_Author's note: My first Fan-fic! Fic is when Jaina is studying in Dalaran before all the bad stuff with Arthas and the scourge and what not. _

The sun was just beginning to set upon the city of Dalaran. The shops were closing down and the bars opening up for disheartened mage apprentices and celebratory arch mages drinking over newly discovered spells.

Jaina Proudmoore pushed open the huge oaken door of the men's dormitories quietly. The guards were changing shift, making it the perfect and only opportunity she could get to sneak into her best friend's dorm room. The other mages apprentices paid no attention to the sorceress, running through the halls, to distracted with the challenging task of conjuring an elemental made from ale for the nights partying.

As she finally arrived at her destination, the sorceress in training burst into the room to find young Kael'thas sitting in a blue arm chair, his nose deeply tucked into a book on polymorphing.

The elven prince tilted his head up in alarm at Jaina's entrance. Why had she burst in in such a hurry? Had the Dalaran hair salon burned down! His heart quickened in alarm thinking off his poor untended long locks of hair had such a catastrophe arose. "What's the matter, Jaina?" He asked, ready to call the entire elven army to his aid if his worst night mare, of the salon burning, was confirmed.

Jaina's eyes welled with tears, her bottom lip quivered for telling a long night of tissues. "It's Arthas, that bastard forgot our 5th anniversary and before I could rip him a new one for forgetting he had to go to away and try to track down some orc raiders on the loose!"

The tears burst through, and the sorceress flung herself on the plush circular bed of Prince Kael'thas weeping on his silk sheets.

"Oh, Sweetie!" Kael'thas exclaimed in false sorrow, running to sit beside the weepy eyed woman.

Inwardly he was ecstatic, this was his chance to finally show, Jaina Proudmoore, she could have a better man in him. Using all his guile he agreed when she claimed Arthas was a gorgeous, blonde headed, moronic ox, who couldn't be counted on, and so on… By the time darkness had fully descended, many tissues had been used now laying in tiny mountains across Kael'thas bed.

The Prince stroked her honey blonde hair as she laid her head on his lap. "You don't need him, Jaina, you're too smart and beautiful for him."

"You really think so, Kael?" Jaina sniffed, looking up to the Prince with red eyes.

He nodded, knowing it was now or never to try his hand. Before Jaina could react, Kael'thas met his lips to hers. A moment later he went soaring through the air as an icebolt hit him in the chest.

"Kael!" Jaina asked shocked wiping at her lips.

"Sorry." Kael'thas replied; hurt more from her rejection than the icebolt. "Since you were so mad at Arthas and he is away, I thought I might. You know, go for broke."

Why did she look so shocked? Kael'thas thought, seeing her jaw drop. In moments however his silent question was answered.

"You thought I was what!" He yelled in disbelief.

"I thought you know…liked other elf guys." Jaina replied embarrassed.

For a moment the Prince was lost for words, simply stuttering. "How on Azeroth did you come to that conclusion!"

"How could I not?" Jaina asked, her eyes wide. "I sneak in here all the time and usually we fall asleep together in your bed, and you don't say anything. You have a bigger shoe collection than half the girls dorm. WE'VE TAKEN BUBBLE BATHS TOGETHER AND YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING. When we go clothes shopping you come into the dressing room with me watching me naked and don't say a word!"

"Yes I do say things!" He replied indignant.

"Saying 'girl you are too hot to handle' and swiveling your neck while snapping your fingers in a Z formation is not what I mean, Kael." She glared at him.

The Prince crossed his arms swinging his luscious locks of hair over his shoulder. "Well, we can't all be strapping, blonde haired; Adonis' in plate like your little boy toy now can we?"

Jaina didn't know if Kael knew he was panting and beginning to sweat while describing Arthas but only shook her head. "You're not helping your case."

"Oh what do you know you little Hussy, your just another oblivious noble caught in their own little world!" He replied tears welling in his eyes.

That did it. After a slapping fight (Which Jaina won) and had a good cry how the fashion selection in Dalaran was horrible this year, both had successfully made up. The pair held one another wiping away the last of their tears.

"I'm sorry Jaina I never meant it. We can still be friends right?" He asked hopefully.

Jaina nodded. "Of course, Kael. You're my best friend, I'll always forgive you, but Arthas is my life and will always be."

With a false smile and a nod, he held her and her friendship and spectacular fashion sense, close 


End file.
